Soñadores
by LaBauhaus
Summary: Yamato se reencuentra con su mejor amigo de la infancia y este lo invita a pasar las vacaciones en su casa junto a su hermanastra. AU. [Yamichi]
1. Prólogo

_Digimon_ no me pertenece y esta historia está basada en la película _The Dreamers_ de Bertolucci.

No entendía cómo había caído en esa locura. Tal vez, fue culpa de las drogas que estuvo consumiendo en los últimos días. O tal vez, ella le gustaba demasiado y eso lo volvía loco.

No entendía cómo esa locura lo llevó a que sea rutinario estar en una bañera, desnudo, con su mejor amigo de la infancia y la hermanastra de este. Y lo peor de todo es que ya no le molestaba, lo aceptaba y hasta le gustaba.

Quería creer que eran las tantas drogas que estuvo consumiendo lo que lo llevaron a hacer esas locuras pero no, no eran tantas, él exageraba, porque lo que lo llevó a la locura era la poseedora de esos labios que se iban acercando a su boca para pasarle el humo de la marihuana que estaba inhalando. Yamato se estaba convenciendo que el problema era ella, la persona que se estaba transformando en una peligrosa adicción.

Miraba a su alrededor, el baño era un completo desastre, agua y vapor por todos lados. Taichi estaba con lo brazos alrededor de la bañera y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, parecía dormido - si es que no lo estaba -, ese era el efecto que el cannabis solía hacer en su hiperactivo mejor amigo. Él mismo estaba en pleno momento de relax pero prefería mantener sus ojos abiertos para observarla.

Ella reía delicadamente mientras sostenía el cigarrillo entre sus dedos, cerraba los ojos, sonreía, abría los ojos, lo miraba a él, le sonreía de manera coqueta, se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla, él seguramente se sonrojaba, ella volvía a su posición original - sentada entre Taichi y él -, volvía a cerrar los ojos, los abría, miraba a Tai y se reía de él. Apaga el cigarrillo con cuidado para que se pueda volver a utilizarlo después, cierra los ojos, lo vuleve a mirar a él y le dice casi en un susurro: _Quisiera que esto durara mucho tiempo_ ; y así Mimi vuelve a cerrar sus ojos hundiéndose, como puede, un poco más en el agua.

Yamato la sigue observando. Observa su cabello húmedo y revuelto, sus párpados sellados por unas largas pestañas, su nariz respingada, sus finos labios, su cuello, la clavícula, su pecho desnudo subiendo y bajando al ritmo de la relajada respiración, como si estuvieran jugando a las escondidas, un par de pícaros pezones rosados entran y salen del agua la cual ya está muy turbia. Ya no se puede ver mucho qué hay debajo del líquido pero sus piernas entran y salen como montañas dentro del mar. Están tan cerca y pegados pero aún así Yamato la siente lejos, por eso la acerca a él, la pega más a él y sólo a él; ella ríe y se acomoda un poco en su pecho.

Ahora sí, el rubio cierra sus ojos y tira la cabeza hacia atrás dejándose llevar por el momento de relajación como ya lo hicieron su mejor amigo y la hermanastra de este.

 **Jo! Bueno, aquí les dejo el prólogo del que planeo hacer mi primer long-fic.**

 **Es un AU con los personajes de Digimon y está basado en una de mis películas preferidas,** ** _The Dreamers_** **; y será un Yamichi.**

 **Esta "escena" del fic está basada en la escena de la bañera de la película** **una de las escenas más sensuales de todas las películas que he visto.** **Busquenla.**


	2. Llegada

Después de doce años iba a reencontrarse con su mejor amigo de la infancia. Después de doce años se reencontraría con Taichi. Todos esos años pasaron desde que no lo veía y no sabía nada de él. Habían sido vecinos desde que nacieron hasta que, de un día para el otro, perdieron todo tipo de contacto.

A sus once años de, sus padres se divorciaron y él se había ido a vivir con su papá a otro barrio de Japón, aunque su madre y Takeru, su hermano menor, siguieron viviendo en el mismo departamento; así que, de vez en cuando, él podía seguir viendo a su mejor amigo.

Un año después otra tragedia, aún peor, sucedería. El padre de y Taichi y Hikari Yagami fallecería en un accidente. Y, otro año más tarde, la señora Yagami se casaría con otro viudo quien, por cuestiones laborales, se llevaría a vivir a E.E.U.U. a toda la familia. Así fue cómo los Yagami e Ishida-Takaishi perdieron todo tipo de contacto.

Doce años después su hermano se fue a estudiar a París. A los pocos meses lo llamaría contándole que se encontró con Hikari, quien también estaba estudiando en esa ciudad. Sólo un par de semanas después, Takeru volvería a llamar diciendo que que se había puesto de novio con su mejor amiga de la infancia y que, por otro lado, Tai quería verlo.

Y ahí estaba ahora, en el aeropuerto J. F. Kennedy esperando a que cierto muchacho lo pasara a buscar. ¿Se reconocerían? ¿Había cambiado algo o seguiría igual? ¿Debería haber tenido un cartel con su nombre?

Yamato estaba muy nervioso. Pasaría todo el verano en casa de los Tachikawa-Yagami con Tai y su hermanastra - a quien apenas recordaba haberla visto alguna vez - mientras que la madre y el padrastro se iban a París a ver a la menor de los tres hijos. ¿Y si no funcionaba? ¿Si se peleaban todo el tiempo? Ya no eran los niños que se veían y jugaban todo el tiempo, ahora eran un par de adultos que no se habían visto durante doce años y que no sabían nada del otro. Esto no iba a funcionar...

— ¿Yamato?¿Eres tú?— un muchacho moreno lo sacó de sus pensamientos, tenía el cabello desordenado y lo miraba incrédulo y sonriente a la vez.

— ¿Taichi? — Yamato estaba sorprendido, su amigo no había cambiado absolutamente nada. Bueno, sí, la estatura y la complextura eran las de todo un adulto pero sus ojos, su mirada seguía siendo la de un niño y su cabello... nació con ese corte y morirá con él.

Para Tai esa respuesta fue suficiente para ensanchar su sonrisa y tirarse encima del rubio para abrazarlo, alzarlo y darle golpecitos de emoción al verlo después de tantos años.

— No puedo creerlo — dijo Tai riendo de felicidad — Vámonos, mamá se muere por verte — tomó la valija del otro y emprendió camino.

Ese recibimiento hizo que, por el momento, Yamato se relajara un poco. Respiró hondo y marchó detrás de su mejor amigo.

* * *

A primera vista, Nueva York parecía increíble (vaya novedad). Yamato no podía dejar de ver los diferentes paisajes que se le presentaban por la ventanilla del auto de Tai.

Después de un largo viaje, principalmente por culpa del tráfico, llegaron al edificio. Subieron en el ascensor hasta el último piso y los nervios del invitado volvieron a aparecer.

Taichi abrió la puerta gritando un " _Llegamos_ " y una Yuuko mucho mayor a la que Yamato recordaba apareció de no sabía dónde.

— ¡Oh por favor!— la mujer miraba incrédula al muchacho que tenía en frente — ¿Yamato? ¡Mira qué grande estás! — ella se acercó y le dió un gran abrazo emocionada.

— Me alegro de verla señora — Yamato hacía una reverencia en señal de respeto.

— Bienvenido hijo — un señor apareció por un pasillo del gran departamento — No sé si me recuerdas, yo algo me acuerdo de tí — le dijo extendiéndole la mano con una gran sonrisa.

— Sí señor Tachikawa — correspondió a la mano — lo recuerdo.

— Dime Keisuke — el hombre seguía sonriendo amablemente.

— Tai, lleva a Yamato a tu habitación y ayúdalo a instalarse — Yuuko tomaba del brazo a su hijo — En seguida cenaremos. Mimi llegará más tarde — y salió de la habitación.

* * *

—Elige cama

Yamato miraba a su alrededor. La habitación de su amigo era grande, contaba con dos cama, un escritorio bastante amplio, una pequeña biblioteca, un gran armario y un gran ventanal que dejaba ver las fachadas de otros edificios de Brooklyn. La decoración era sencilla, paredes blancas pero que contaban con varios banderines y posters de football (el deporte predilecto de Tai) y tenía varios estantes que contaban con unos cuantos trofeos y medallas.

El invitado se dirigía a la cama más próxima a la ventana para dejar su bolso de mano cuando algo, o más bien, alguien le rodea el cuello con un brazo y lo tira hacia atrás.

— Esa es MI cama — Taichi le daba "pequeños golpecitos" para frenarlo.

Yamato se asustó. Tal vez no estaba siendo muy bienvenido como lo había creído hace un segundo atrás. Pero cuando Tai rió, el rubio siguió el juego devolviéndole algunos golpes.

— ¡A comer! — se escuchó a lo lejos.

— ¡Comida! — el moreno salió disparado por la puerta dejando a Yamato tirado en el piso.

* * *

La cena había estado amena. Hablaron mucho, se pusieron al día y la comida había estado muy bien.

Keisuke y Yuuko partirían mañana temprano a París para visitar a Hikari quien estaba estudiando Historia del Arte. El hombre era gerente de una empresa y la mujer era profesora de japonés en un instituto.

La gran sorpresa fue Tai, el niño vago para los estudios que había conocido se transformó en profesor de química " _Me divertía haciendo experimentos, me gustaba hacer explotar cosas en clase, así me dí cuenta que me gustaba la química_ " y también, y no podía ser de otra forma, era el entrenador de football soccer en la misma secundaria. Como ahora era el receso de verano, todos tenían mucho tiempo libre.

— Lo que nunca entendí fue cómo sucedió todo tan rápido entre ustedes — Yamato al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se avergonzó — Lo siento, no quise sonar tan mal, no quise ofender ni nada por el estilo — el muchacho sentía sus mejillas arder ¿por qué tenía que abrir su bocota? Todos se rieron ante el comentario.

— Yuuko fue mi novia del secundario, mi primer amor — Keisuke reía mientras la mujer sonreía — Nos reencontramos después de mucho tiempo y nos enteramos que los dos éramos viudos - mi amada Satoe había fallecido de cáncer hacía tres años - y el resto fluyó con tanta naturalidad…

Yamato seguía sonrojado y agradeciendo que nadie había tomado a mal la pregunta. Jugaba con su postre de frutillas con crema cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada.

— ¡Llegué!

— ¡Hola cariño! Estamos en la cocina — dijo el señor Tachikawa.

— Me muero de hambre y necesito un baño — decía la joven mientras entraba al comedor deshaciéndose un perfecto rodete.

Era hermosa. Hermosa, hermosa. Yamato tenía el vago recuerdo de Mimi Tachikawa como una niña mona pero no recordaba que lo fuera tanto. Llevaba una remera blanca y suelta que parecía bailar con los movimientos que ella hacía, un short de jean y se podía ver por debajo de la ropa que llevaba un leotardo color lila, sus pies ya estaban descalzos y sus dedos estaban vendados. Mimi era bailarina. Yamato no podía dejar de verla y la muchacha se dió cuenta.

— Así que tú eres el famoso Yamato-San — dijo sonriendo y haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara aún más — Mucho gusto — le extendía la mano mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Taichi y con la otra mano le robaba un poco de postre a su hermanastro.

— ¡Oye!¡Eso es mío!

— Aquí tienes Mimi — Yuuko le dejaba un buen plato de comida al lado.

— Gracias — decía sonriente mientras se sentaba en una silla como correspondía en frente de él — Taichi-Kun no podía dejar de hablar de tí. Me estaba poniendo celosa — era como si Mimi no pudiera dejar de sonreír y Yamato se sentía un idiota al no poder dejar de mirarla.

— Nosotros nos iremos a terminar de preparar las valijas y a dormir que mañana nos levantaremos muy temprano — dijo la madre de su amigo mientras que Keisuke se levantaba y le daba un beso en la cabeza a su hija.

— Que tengan buenas noches — dijo el hombre.

— Buenas noches — dijeron los tres al unísono.

Mimi cortaba su comida y comenzaba a comer.

— Y bueno, cuéntame algo de tí — le dijo mientras se metía una porción de pescado en la boca.

— Emmm… — Yamato se estaba poniendo nervioso — Bueno, soy músico e ingeniero en sonido. Me gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con la música — podía sentir la mirada de Mimi estudiándolo y su cara toda roja.

— ¿Qué instrumentos tocas? — ella insistía.

— Bueno… de todo un poco — ¿por qué mierda estaba tan nervioso?

Escuchó cómo Taichi se reía y sintió cómo una mano pellizcaba una de sus mejillas.

— Es un efecto que produce Mimi — Tai se reía de él y Yamato lo miró sin comprender — Tiene el poder de poner nerviosos a los hombres.

Yamato le apartó la mano y escuchó cómo la chica reía. En esos momentos quería que la tierra se lo tragara, no podía sentirse más estúpido.

— Toco la batería, guitarra, piano, estoy aprendiendo a tocar el saxo — tragó hondo, quería desviar lo que había dicho Tai — Pero los instrumentos que más me gustan son la armónica y el bajo o el contrabajo.

— Qué hermoso — ella sólo sonreía y Yamato desvió su mirada, sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir por la boca.

La volvió a mirar de reojo, parecía que ya había terminado de comer y ahora se prendía un cigarrillo.

— ¿Quieres?

El ojiazul le agradeció a todos los dioses del universo ese gesto ya que significaba varias cosas, primero: que alguien más fumara en esa casa no lo haría sentir tan culpable; segundo: lo necesitaba porque ya llevaba más de veinticuatro horas sin fumar algo de tabaco; y tercero: en esos momentos lo necesitaba desesperadamente porque se estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

— ¿Tú también? — Taichi parecía que lo recriminaba. Mimi le sacó la lengua y luego le tiró un beso.

— Lo necesitaré si voy a vivir contigo durante unas cuantas semanas — dijo el rubio con el cigarrillo en la boca mientras lo prendía.

Mimi volvió a reír, pero esta vez con él, no de él, y eso lo hizo sentir bien.

— Tu me entiendes, justamente por eso fumo — seguía riendo por su comentario anterior. Taichi bufó.

Mimi apagó la colilla en el plato sucio y lo tomó para llevarlo al fregadero.

— Me daré una ducha y me iré a dormir — dijo volviendo hacia ellos — Buenas noches Yamato-San — se acercó a él, lo tomó de la cara para darle un beso y en el susto de Yamato por la acción, los labios de Mimi se posaron sobre la comisura de los suyos, el rubio volvió a ponerse nervioso, ella le sonrió de una forma que lo idiotizó aún más — Buenas noches Taichi-Kun — pero esta vez, Yamato vió cómo los labios de la chica iban directamente a los labios de su hermanastro y él los aceptaba con gusto. Ella lo volvió a mirar por un segundo y salió del lugar.

Yamato no podía creerlo ¿Qué había pasado ahí?¿Mimi y Tai tenían una relación? Prefirió quedarse callado y no preguntar.

* * *

Se "despertó" en mitad de la noche queriendo ir al baño. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento se durmió, pero lo hizo muy profundamente hasta que empezó a sentir un malestar en su vientre.

Fue al baño medio perdido y con los ojos prácticamente cerrados. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer pero entre todo el camino, la luz que encendió y el tiempo, se había terminado de despertar.

Volvió a la habitación con el paso más decidido y los ojos más abiertos. Y así fue cómo los vió. No sabría en qué momento Mimi entró a la habitación y se acostó en la cama de Tai. Ahí estaban los dos compartiendo cama, ella con sólo una remera holgada y grande tenía apoyada la espalda contra el pecho de Tai quien sólo tenía sus boxers puestos mientras su brazo rodeaba el vientre de ella y las piernas de ambos se enredaban junto con las sábanas.

Yamato se volvió a acostar en su cama, se moría de sueño y trataba de no mirar hacia el otro lado pero la imagen se le había quedado impregnada en la cabeza y ahora le costaba volver a conciliar el sueño.

* * *

 **Bueno, primer capitulo subido. No me gustó mucho cómo quedó, siento que no lo pude escribir como corresponde así que espero sus comentarios.**

 **Este capítulo también tiene algunas cosas de** ** _The Dreamers (como lo tendrá todo el fic)._**


	3. Primer día

**Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Se despertó preguntándose en qué momento se había quedado tan profundamente dormido. Cuando se sentó en la cama pudo ver que la otra estaba completamente vacía y desarmada. Taichi _y Mimi_ seguramente ya se habían despertado hace rato. El olor a comida y los ruidos que provenían de la cocina no hicieron más que confirmar su sospecha.

* * *

— Buenos días _bella durmiente_ — Taichi estaba sentado a la mesa con el periódico en sus manos y no lo miraba — ¿Dormiste bien? — su amigo seguía con el mismo no-pijama que usó para dormir.

— Si…

Dirigió su vista hacia Mimi, quien también tenía la misma remera - sin pantalón - con la que la vio dormir junto a Tai, ella estaba cocinando algo en la estufa pero se giró sobre un hombro para sonreírle hermosamente con sus grandes ojos.

— Toma asiento — dijo ella dándose vuelta con la sartén en mano y caminando hacia la mesa —¿Quieres huevos y hot-cakes?

— Si, por favor

— No seas bruto Tai — Mimi lo regañaba al verlo comer y le pegaba con el repasador.

Yamato rió.

— No ha cambiado nada — dirigió su vista a Mimi — Siempre fue un cavernícola cuando de comida se trata — ella rió con él.

— Siempre es un cavernícola — lo siguió ella.

— Así me quieren — contestó el aludido con la boca llena y tirando besitos.

— No me queda otra — dijo Mimi encogiéndose de hombros — ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy Yamato-kun? — volvió a dirigir su vista a él.

— N-no lo sé. No lo pensé — con un leve sonrojo se rascó la cabeza.

— ¡Pues hay muchas cosas por hacer aquí! — notó como le volvían a brillar los ojos de la emoción — ¡Es Nueva York! — gritó con entusiasmo.

— O podemos quedarnos todo el día en la casa comiendo, jugando videojuegos o viendo football — Taichi seguía con la boca llena de comida y sucia cuando habló.

Mimi se levantó de la silla para darle unos golpecitos en el hombro.

— Cállate tonto — dijo volviendo a su silla — Yamato no puede desperdiciar sus vacaciones en otro país así y menos en New York.

Tai rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua.

— Eso lo puede decidir él solito — Tai giró la cabeza hacia el rubio — ¿Qué prefieres hacer? ¿Salir a pasear con el calor, el tráfico y los ladrones que hay en la ciudad? — decía poniendo cara de asco — ¿O prefieres quedarte aquí con el aire acondicionado, el sillón, la televisión? — dijo subiendo y bajando las cejas.

Yamato comía tranquilo y en silencio.

* * *

— Prefiero a Kandinsky si hablamos de la _Escuela Bauhaus_ — se sobresaltó un poco, no la había sentido llegar a su lado — Es más colorido y más... ¿complejo?

— Kandinsky estuvo cinco minutos en la Bauhaus… — cruzó sus brazos y volvió a ver la obra — Mondrian representa perfectamente el movimiento, líneas simples, puras, la simplicidad en general.

— Pero a la vista es aburrido — Yamato la miró de reojo — Y el significado es complejo.

— Bueno, sí, si no sabes de qué trataba el movimiento artístico — sintió cómo sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Mimi sonrió.

— Vamos — dijo tomándolo del brazo — Hace casi tres horas que estamos aquí y yo soy de las partidarias de que no hay que pasar mucho más de dos horas en un museo por más maravilloso que sea — lo llevaba y él se dejaba — Y Taichi está a punto de volverse loco, o se dormirá en un asiento y lo echarán. Podemos ir al Central Park, estamos a sólo unas cuadras, tomamos un helado al aire libre...

Cuando divisaron al moreno estaba sentado en un banco en el centro de una sala con la cabeza hacia atrás y la boca abierta haciendo ruiditos con la garganta. Un guardia de seguridad lo estaba mirando con mala cara y estaba encaminándose hacia él.

En ese momento, Yamato sintió cómo era arrastrado con más fuerza haciéndolo correr. Mimi iba por delante pero su mano estaba entrelazada con la suya.

Llegaron a Tai y la castaña lo tomó a él también y lo llevó con ellos. Corrieron con el guardia persiguiendolos por detrás hasta salir del MoMA y un poco más.

En el momento en que se detuvieron Yamato sentía que moría, él no hace deportes, él no corre, él fuma y ahora estaba sintiendo todas esas consecuencias; si los otros dos, siendo deportista y bailarina, estaban agitados y tenían la respiración entrecortada, él no sabía cómo podía seguir vivo, podía sentir cómo su sangre era bombeada con rapidez por todo su cuerpo y en sus oidos que algo iba a explotar

Podía sentir las risas entrecortadas por las respectivas respiraciones de Mimi y de Tai.

— ¡Al fin! — gritó su amigo — ¡Me estaba a punto de morir del aburrimiento!

— Menos mal que te salvamos ¿no? — Mimi tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire — ¿Vamos al Central Park? — se volteó hacia él.

Yamato no podía pronunciar palabra así que sólo asintió con la cabeza. Necesitaba agua.

* * *

Estuvieron toda la tarde caminando por el famoso y único parque de Nueva York.

Yamato, por momentos, no podía creer que ese lugar estuviera en una ciudad tan caótica. Seguramente en las próximas semanas estará paseando mucho por los "bosques" del lugar.

Estuvo tratando de deducir qué tipo de relación tenían sus dos acompañantes. No pudo sacar nada, sólo que eran muy cercanos, _demasiado_. Mimi caminaba, saltaba y bailaba, todo al mismo tiempo y sin parar, se subía a todos lo bancos, mesas, fuentes y cosas que podía como si fuera una niña que se maravillaba por los cambios de alturas que todo eso producía, acariciaba a todos los perros con los que se cruzaba, hasta incluso, un cerdo que alguien tenía de mascota. Taichi la seguía en algunas ocasiones, la bajaba de la mesa, la levantaba en contra de su voluntad, se quejaba del por qué no habían traído una pelota o un frisbee para jugar. Cuando se dispusieron a comer algo, ella retó al moreno, como siempre, por sus modales y por no compartir con el rubio. Yamato se reía con ellos y, a veces, de Taichi, mientras que su gusto por Mimi sólo aumentaba.

Siendo cerca de las cinco de la tarde, comenzaron su caminata de vuelta hacia el hogar de los hermanastros.

— Tai… — se escuchó una voz cansada por detrás.

La castaña, quien durante toda la tarde había dirigido la marcha, ahora se encontraba parada a unos cuantos pasos detrás de ambos chicos.

Taichi respondió al llamado sin decir nada, simplemente fue hacia ella, se puso de cuclillas delante y Mimi se subió a su espalda.

Yamato se quedó pensando, algo tan simple pero con mucha complicidad, sin palabras hubo mucho entre ellos dos, nada del otro mundo pero aún así, ese momento quedó grabado su la cabeza.

* * *

Finalmente entraron al departamento y Mimi lo primero que hizo, después de haber viajado todo el tiempo en la espalda de Taichi, fue tirarse en el sillón y sacarse sus zapatillitas de lona, algunas de las vendas de sus dedos estaban corridas y dejaban ver sus raspones, callos y verrugas con algo de sangre. Yamato entendió que no sólo estaba cansada, sino que además sus piés se estaban lastimando.

— Me iré a dar una ducha — dijo poniéndose de pie y estirando un poco los músculos - Ustedes encarguense de la cena — y se fue.

— Pediremos comida — respondió bajo Taichi tirándose donde había estado su hermanastra hacía un par de segundos con un joystic en la mano.

— Eres un vago — alegó el rubio tirándole un almohadón — Yo haré la cena.

* * *

— ¡Tai! — Yamato escuchaba los gritos de Mimi desde el fondo de la casa, como el moreno estaba con el volumen alto de la televisión, decidió que iría él a ver qué necesitaba la castaña.

El rubio llegó a la puerta del baño, ella se asomaba por esta y la utilizaba para taparse.

El tan solo pensar que estaba a unos centímetros _desnuda_ hicieron que todo el cuerpo se le revolucionara al ojiazul.

— ¡Yamato! — lo llamó con cierta ¿súplica? — ¿Me traerías una toalla? Están es aquel armario — lo señaló con la cabeza.

— Sí…

Tomó lo primero que encontró y se lo alcanzó.

— Gracias — ella le sonreía con esa sonrisa que no comprendía qué significa realmente.

Apenas giró sobre sus pies para volver a la cocina, la puerta del baño se abrió y Mimi salía acomodándose la tela que hacía unos segundos le había alcanzado. Se la quedó observando, no podía hacer otra cosa y ella se dió cuenta, le guiñó un ojo, le siguió sonriendo y entró a su habitación. Él se quedó unos segundo más parado viendo a la puerta por la que desapareció la castaña.

* * *

 **¡Sorry!**

 **Mil millones de perdones por tardar tanto.**

 **Apenas subí el capítulo anterior me había puesto a escribir este y tenía más de la mitad - por no decir casi todo - hecho pero la verdad es que no me gustaba -** y no me gusta- **demasiado.**

Creo que la conversación en el museo es muy mala y forzada y muy poco Mimi.

Espero en los próximos capítulos poder demostrar un poco más de la relación entre Taichi-Mimi y Taichi-Yamato y del trío en general. Peeeeeeero veré qué hago con esto porque la verdad es que no tengo absolutamente NADA pensado.

Y definitivamente no me siento muy cómoda con las cosas largas.

Creo que eso es todo.

Ah! Y para el que no sabía, como que aproveché la oportunidad para contar el significado de mi nombre :V


	4. Una explicación

_Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

Por más que estuviera cansado, le estaba costando dormise. Taichi aparentemente sí lo estaba y él trataba de no dar muchas vueltas en la cama para ver si se relajaba. Fue en eso que escuchó cómo la puerta de la habitación se abría, así que, con más razón, se hizo el dormido. Mimi con su "pijama" puesto entraba y se acercaba a la cama de su amigo, chistó un "Taichi, muevete" muy bajito y la orden fue cumplida, el moreno se hizo a un lado levantado la sábana para que ella entrara, se acomodaron, la castaña apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su compañero y él la abrazaba con un brazo.

* * *

Se despertó por un ruido, Tai se estaba levantando.

Ya era de día. Mimi no estaba en la cama, ni en la habitación, ni en la casa.

— Hoy tiene ensayo — dijo su amigo buscando qué desayunar — Si quieres después la vamos a buscar.

Yamato sólo asintió con la cabeza y se puso a ayudar a su amigo con el desayuno.

* * *

Se quedaron durante toda la mañana en la casa jugando videojuegos. Pero el rubio tenía un par de preguntas en su cabeza dando vueltas para su anfitrión que se moría por hacer pero no se animaba.

— ¿Por qué Mimi duerme contigo? — soltó en un suspiro bien bajo mientras miraba la pantalla del televisor y presionando algunos botones del joystick tratando de sonar lo más desinteresado posible.

Taichi rió bajo y grave.

— ¿Por qué crees que en mi habitación hay dos camas? — respondió sin dejar de jugar.

— Una es para ella.

— Se supone — hizo una especie de sonrisa de lado — Cuando crecimos, nuestros padres la pusieron allí para que no lo hagamos en la misma cama. Ya sabes, adolescentes que en realidad no son hermanos...

Yamato se sonrojó ante la idea.

— ¡Sí! — el moreno festejó su victoria por la distracción del otro; rió, dejó el control que tenía en sus manos en la mesa ratona y miró fijo a su amigo — Es algo difícil de explicar y mucho más de comprender, en realidad no sabemos si hay algún tipo de comprensión, somos lo que somos, somos cómo somos — hizo una pausa — Ella y yo tenemos una relación muy cercana, demasiado. Prácticamente no confiamos en nadie más, sólo en nosotros dos. Somos hermanos, mejores amigos… — el moreno lo miraba con mucha intensidad — y amantes.

¿Amantes? Yamato tragó con dificultad ¿Tai le estaba advirtiendo que no se metiera con ella porque eran novios?

— Todo empezó cuando éramos niños, cuando apenas nos vimos obligados a vivir juntos. Al principio, cuando todavía estábamos en Japón, los tres compartíamos la misma habitación; fue una de esas noches en las que me desperté porque ella estaba llorando, había tenido una pesadilla y quería a su mamá, no se animaba a ir por la mía o, incluso, por su papá; así que yo me le acerqué y le dije que podía confiar en mí, me pidió que me quedara con ella así que nos acostamos juntos — paró un segundo recordando cómo había pasado todo y sonrió — Así fue cómo todo empezó, cada vez que tenía pesadillas venía a mí, y eso era algo que ocurría muy seguido, así que quedó como costumbre.

— ¿Hik…

— Hikari era muy pequeña, no entendía mucho qué ocurría. Ella nunca fue una preocupación, siempre fue muy independiente — sonrió al pensar en su hermanita — No quiero decir que no me preocupo por ella. No. Si tu hermano le llega a hacer algo le romperé todos los huesos. Pero ella es fuerte y si le llego a hacer algo a Takeru -con razón o no- ella me romperá los huesos a mí — soltó una sonora carcajada al pensar en la situación y se levantó — Con Mimi toda mi relación es diferente en todos sentidos, no creo que se nos pueda etiquetar de alguna manera — lo seguía mirando desde arriba — Supongo que lo irás entendiendo a medida que vayan pasando los días — miró su reloj — Es hora de ir a buscar a Mimi — terminó por decir dándole la espalda.

* * *

Quedó corto.

Bueno, es un comienzo para explicar un poco la relación de Taichi y Mimi, falta mucho todavía.


	5. Otra mirada

_Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

Estaban frente a un edificio enorme -como toda edificación de NY- y moderno. No se habían hablado en todo el trayecto y todavía no lo hacían.

Yamato desde hacía rato que estaba incómodo, tal vez su estadía en Estados Unidos sería más corta. Quería decir algo pero no sabía qué, no soportaba más la tensión que sentía encima, para colmo, los aires de Taichi decían que nada pasaba.

Miraba fijamente al moreno despreocupado, quería golpearlo, hacerle algo, gritarle, cualquier cosa.

— Oy… — fue interrumpido cuando sintió un peso en su cuello y unos labios en su mejilla.

— ¡Vinieron a buscarme! — Mimi ahora corría a los brazos de Tai quien la recibía con tanta euforia como lo estaba haciendo ella — ¡Qué lindos! — parecía una niña contenta cuando ve a sus padres después de muchas horas.

— Sí, saqué a Yamato a dar una vuelta y aprovechamos para venir a buscarte — sonreía socarronamente.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana? — no tenía ganas de refutar lo que dijo su _amigo_.

— Agotador — suspiró — Necesito comida deliciosa y un buen baño

— ¿Vamos a ese lugar que tanto te gusta? — el moreno demostrando _cuánto_ sabía de su hermanastra.

— Sí — sonrió dulcemente.

Yamato veía tantas Mimis en una sola que le sorprendía. Con Tai podía ser caprichosa, dulce, chistosa, cómplice; y a él lo volvía loco con miradas y sonrisas socarronas, seductoras, molestas pero nunca con maldad. Definitivamente estaba perdido.

* * *

Volvieron a la casa.

Mimi lo primero que hizo fue sacarse los zapatos, sus dedos estaban envueltos en gasas ensangrentadas que se quitaba con cuidado.

— ¡Dios! — rezongó — Necesito un baño urgentemente

— ¿Te acompaño? — dijo Taichi sentándose al lado.

Ella sólo respondió con una risa como si el otro hubiera dicho un chiste. ¿Era un chiste? Yamato observaba con atención, pero Mimi emprendió su camino hacia su preciado baño mientras que el moreno tomó su juguete preferido.

Un almohadazo hizo que el rubio volviera la vista a su amigo quien le extendía el otro control para jugar.

— El que pierde lava los platos — reía divertido, como siempre lo conoció.

Con suma tranquilidad, el ojiazul, tomó el joystic y se sentó junto.

* * *

— ¿Siguen ahí? — los asustó — ¿De verdad no se movieron? — Mimi apareció vistiendo sólo una toalla, gotas de agua le caían por todo el cuerpo que provenían, principalmente, de su cabello.

Yamato se quedó petrificado, podìa sentir cómo un escalofrío le subía lentamente por la columna.

— ¿Y qué quieres que hiciéramos? — inquirió Taichi poniéndole más atención a su juego.

— No sé. Algo — se encogió de hombros y se sentó en medio de ambos — Quisiera comer algo — se desperezó — Necesito azúcar

— Qué raro… — sarcasmo — Haz alguna cosa

— No tengo ganas — bufó — Estoy cansada — caprichito.

El rubio trataba de seguir prestándole más atención a su juego -cosa difícil cuando tenía a una mujer semidesnuda sentada al lado. La miró de reojo, tenía las piernas cruzadas y casi que podía verle todo.

— Mi fuerte no es cocinar cosas dulces — se levantó de un salto de su lugar sin volver a mirar — Voy al baño — no volvió a mirar atrás.

* * *

Entró al baño con rapidez, cerró la puerta y apoyó la cabeza en ella, respiró hondo. Se volvería loco, sí que lo haría.

Taichi era el mismo de siempre con él, era sincero, su amigo nunca sabía cómo mentir ni podía ser una persona falsa. Mimi tenía sus constantes vaivenes sobre él que no hacían más que excitarlo, no podía entender qué pretendía y eso es lo que peor lo ponía.

Se fue hasta el lavabo, abrió el agua fría y se mojó la cara con las manos, se refregó los ojos y se miró al espejo, estaba rojo.

Se llevó la mano hasta su entrepierna. _Mierda_. No tenía tiempo para _eso_.

Se volvió a mojar la cara, apoyó su peso sobre sus manos en el lavabo, miraba el agua hacer un espiral mientras caía por la cañería, sus manos estaban frías por el agua y su corazón latía rápido. Metió una mano por debajo de su pantalón. Su mano y su entrepierna tenían una amplia diferencia de temperatura. Sus ganas fueron más fuertes y la masturbación en esos momentos su única salida.

* * *

Volvió a la sala, Mimi se había cambiado, llevaba uno de sus "pijamas" puesto y estaba recostada en el sofá con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Taichi comiendo _gomitas_ con forma de ositos con la mano. El moreno seguía jugando de manera individual, parecía muy concentrado, con la mirada fija en el televisor y la lengua saliéndose de la boca. Cuando la castaña lo vio, sonrió contenta y levantó los las piernas al aire invitándolo a volver a su lugar.

— Veo que conseguiste tu dosis de azúcar — ella soltó una risita de niña contenta.

— Siempre estamos preparados con dosis de azúcar — fue Tai el que respondió.

— Tenemos un rincón secreto con golosinas en la casa — ella seguía con su sonrisa y ojos brillantes de niña. Yamato no podía creer que en esos momentos lo que sentía era ternura, se sentó con cuidado y dejó que la castaña pusiera sus piernas sobre las suyas.

— Te diremos dónde es cuando estés preparado — el moreno lo miró con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Preparado? — inquirió desconcertado, Mimi volvió a reír sin darle respuesta concreta alguna.

El rubio se la quedó viendo cómo se metía las golosinas en la boca y se lamía los dedos. Esta vez Mimi no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observada. Yamato, esta vez, disfrutó de su vista de otra manera.

* * *

 **Bueeeeeeno.**

 **A decir verdad, los reviews de dos de mi TOP3 autoras preferidas me hicieron muy feliz y me inspiraron un montón de cosas; inclusive, un montón de escenas que no están acá y que no verán luz en un par de capítulos ;).**

 **Gracias, de verdad :3**

 **Este quedó un poquito más largo que el anterior pero aún así cortito -es que la última escena me pareció un buen cierre.**

 **Quedé bastante contenta con el resultado y muchas de las escenas que escribí y dejé guardadas también me emocionaron mucho, pero díganme ustedes.**


	6. El premio

Digimon no me pertenece

* * *

— ¡Piensa rápido! — Taichi le lanzaba un balón de basquet a toda velocidad pero su amigo lo atrapó a tiempo — Tengo unos amigos que me dijeron de ir a jugar ¿Te sumas?

— Sólo si juego contra ti así puedo patearte el trasero — con una sonrisa de superioridad le volvió a lanzar el balón.

— Será un placer verte derrotado Ishida.

— Creo que se te está olvidando quién era el mejor jugador de basquet y te dejaba como bobo en el campo de juego.

— Creo que se te olvida quién es el profesor de Educación física en una secundaria y de quién es esta casa — dijo besándose los músculos del brazo — Te puedo usar como trapo en cualquier deporte.

— Eso lo veremos Yagami

* * *

Su equipo iba ganando por dos míseros puntos, Yamato descansaba con sus manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas y respirando por la boca del cansancio. Buscó a Taichi con la mirada y lo encontró tomando agua y tirándose un poco encima para refrescarse. Quedaba un minuto de descanso, luego de eso, unos minutos más y terminaba el partido.

El moreno lo había llevado a jugar con unos amigos/conocidos de él y quedaron en equipos separados, aunque la verdadera competencia era entre ellos dos solos.

— ¡Mimi! — ese grito por parte de uno de sus compañeros de equipo descolocó por completo al rubio.

Ahí estaba la castaña, entrando a la cancha y sentándose a ver el partido, cuando se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando, ella sonrió, como siempre. Taichi apareció dando zancadas hasta llegar a su hermanastra para tirarsele encima y darle un gran beso en su mejilla, Mimi largó una gran carcajada y se lo sacó.

— ¡Atrás buitres! — Taichi les gritaba al resto de sus amigos aún estrujándola entre sus brazos.

— ¡Taichi! — lo retó la castaña.

Yamato observaba cómo el resto de los hombres allí sonreían y hasta le guiñaban un ojo a Mimi.

Sonó una campanilla advirtiendo que el partido debía continuar.

— ¡El equipo ganador obtendrá besos de Mimi! — gritó uno, la aludida sonrió y puso los dedos en "V"

— Los mataré a todos — gruñó su amigo.

* * *

— ¡Vamos Yama-kun! — escuchó a lo lejos cuando asestó dando el último punto y ganador a su equipo, casi cae de boca contra el suelo torpemente al ponerse nervioso sólo por quien lo llamaba.

Sus compañeros de equipo le dieron unas palmadas a modo de felicitaciones pero enseguida fueron corriendo a recoger su premio ante la mirada asesina de Taichi.

Yamato fue a tomar sus cosas, estaba tomando algo para sacarse el sudor cuando el moreno lo golpeó con una toalla por detrás.

— No te diré felicitaciones

— Con verte humillado me basta

— ¿No irás a recoger tu premio? — dijo tomando sus cosas y dándole un trago a su botella.

El rubio sólo se encogió de hombros tratando de restarle importancia y siguió acomodando sus cosas.

Unas manos tomaron su rostro y lo giraron. Mimi posó sus labios sobre los de él en un corto y eficaz beso.

— ¡Bien hecho Yamato-kun! — con manos alzadas y su gran sonrisa divertida, Mimi hizo volver a la realidad que perdió por un segundo al rubio — Premio especial para ti — sonrió de lado.

Él inmediatamente miró en dirección a Taichi quien, aparentemente, no prestó atención. La castaña fue a abrazar a su hermanastro y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla por no decir comisura del labio.

— Premio consuelo para que no hagas berrinche — le dio otro beso.

— Ya, ya… Vámonos — dijo el moreno con el ceño fruncido dando media vuelta y tomádola de la mano para llevarla con él.

* * *

Otro capítulo cortito (tenía mucho más) pero prefiero dejarlo así.

Se lo quiero dedicar con mucho cariño a **Lore-chan** porque ayer fue su cumpleaños.

 **¡Feliz cumple Lore! *3***


End file.
